Cookies
by Abra Cadaverous
Summary: A collection of SaNa drabbles. Rated T for safety. Hypothermia is an overused, but legitimate excuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Nami, this isn't a good idea... somebody's gonna catch and then Gen'll yell at us. 'Specially me, cause he told me to keep you out of trouble..." Nojiko rambled on, voice lowered to a whisper. "And Bellemere will be mad that we sneaked out of the house."

Nami, six years old, with the world ahead of her, secured the rope around her ankles, gave it one last tug, just to be sure, and handed the other end to Nojiko. "You owe me. Anyway, we'll be fine; everybody is at home asleep by now, see?" She pointed up at the crescent moon, already almost half-way through its journey across the night sky. She crawled over the skylight and carefully removed the pane of glass that she'd worked loose over the course of nearly two weeks. "Besides, I have to have this book. They say it's a must-have for any mapmaker _or _navigator! And it comes with a pen set!"

Nojiko practically leapt across the roof to stifle her younger sister's voice as it grew louder and louder with excitement. "Someone's going to hear you!" She slowly removed her hands from Nami's mouth, throwing several agonized glances over her shoulder, absolutely certain that _someone would hear them._ The blue-haired girl shuddered at the thought of the local jail. It had stood useless and abandoned for as long as anyone could remember, but rumors about it still ran strong, and Genzo had threatened to lock Nami in it overnight if he caught her stealing again.

Which was why they were both crouched on the roof of the bookstore, and why Nojiko was preparing to lower Nami into the store, through the skylight no less, to retrieve The Book. Nojiko cursed her own naivety. What had ever lead her to believe that Nami was capable of doing her a favor (_one little favor!_) without expecting retribution?

"Nojiko!"

The harsh whisper snapped Nojiko out of her dazed state. But it didn't help with her trepidations. "I can't do this, I can't help you steal! I _can't_ spend the night in jail!" Nami's older sister had always been a tough cookie, the first to punch the rude boys who said anything negative about Bellemere tangerines, the first to pick a fight, the first to finish off her opponent, but the threat of a night in that horrible jail, with all those awful ghosts missing various body-parts, had reduced her to a small pile of quivering blue jelly.

"Nojiko, if you back out on me, I'll tell Bellemere that you let that dirty Brenner kiss you." Nami threatened. Nojiko winced, trapped. She wasn't scared for herself. She was scared for the apparent love of her life. She could imagine Bellemere's reaction. _"You dirty little brat! First you insult my tangerines and then you try to take away Nojiko's innocence! Take this, cretin!" _

The girl sighed heavily and hung her head. "Fine..." She murmured faintly, the thought of headless ghosts still swirling through her mind. Nojiko gripped the end of the rope, and slowly lowered her sister head-first into the dark interior of the bookstore.

And face to face with a furious Genzo.

"PULLMEUPPULLMEUPPULLMEUP!" Nami shrieked, wiggling about like a fish caught on a line. But too late. Genzo clipped the rope, her last chance of escape, with his big, scary sword, and caught the orange-haired girl as she dropped towards the ground. Nojiko, watching through the skylight, back away, slowly and quietly towards the tree they'd climbed up, praying that Genzo had not seen her, please, please, plea- "Nojiko!"

She cringed. A whole night in jail with headless ghosts, waiting to devour her innocent and pure soul! No, no, no! She couldn't take it! She leaped to her feet, and ran for the tree, slid down it, and ran around the corner of the store, fully intending to run home, hide in bed, and deny everything. And ran smack into Genzo's legs. The very displeased-looking man glowered at her, and grabbed the back of her overalls to hoist her into a position similar to the already-captured Nami's.

"I am so disappointed in you two." He scolded, heading for the path that would take him to the home of the ex-marine and her two daughters. "Especially you, Nojiko! Didn't I tell you to keep Nami out of trouble? Didn't I? I knew the minute Cheery told me about that book that you'd try to steal it! What were you thinking, Nami? Stealing is never the answer!"

Nojiko shot her sister a look that clearly stated 'I told you so.' Nami rolled her eyes, and with a devious grin, drew two fingers across her throat. The Signal.

Both girls abruptly glommed onto either side of Genzo's head, and despite his protests and attempts to pry them loose, traced small fingers down either side of his face. The poor fellow turned a vivid shade of red as they both purred in their most _seductive_ voices:  
"Don't worry, Genny, we'll pay you back with our Bo-dies..."

_;:space:; _

Nami rolled over and shoved the blankets off her, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The navigator glanced over at Robin's sleeping form, an open book resting on her chest. She sighed and draped a light blanket over the older woman's shoulders. Honestly, it was no wonder she drank so much coffee... Nami grabbed a long shirt off the bedpost and pulled it over her head, before heading out to the deck and the tangerine trees.

A faint wind stirred the leaves, causing them to rustle and to her tired brain, for just a single moment, it seemed like Bellemere's voice, whispering to her. The young woman dropped into a sitting position at the base of the largest tree, and she pressed her cheek against the smooth bark.

"I haven't told you about our new nakama yet, Bellemere." She murmured. "Her name is Robin, and she's an archaeologist. What was it you called people like us? 'Seekers of Knowledge,' I think." A slender forefinger traced the outline of a knothole that marred the smooth wood. "She really is a Seeker of Knowledge. Knowledge that's been lost for hundreds of years, that the World Government tried to hide from us. I never really thought about it before, but she told me that history is a treasure even greater than gold, and that it belongs to everyone. I never thought about it, but I think she's right. We should know what happened during the Void Century. After all," she smiled. "we're pirates. Since when do we do what the World Government says? And this would almost be the Ultimate Rebellion..."

Sanji stood at the base of the stair that lead to the upper deck, listening to his darling Nami-swan talk to her dead mother. Should he go and...talk to her? He chewed nervously at the end of his cigarette, and eventually decided against it. It didn't feel right to intrude on something as private as this, and anyways, she didn't sound sad or upset, just thoughtful. The blond chef turned and headed back to the kitchen to search his recipe book for something Nojiko had given him before the Straw-Hat crew had left Cocoyashi village...

"...I know I've told you this before, Bellemere, but I'm so happy here. I love Cocoyashi with my whole heart, and Nojiko and Genzo too, but I don't think I would have been happy staying there for the rest of my life. I need adventure, and I wanted to make maps with.. with soul. Maps that reflect stuff I've experienced..." Nami smiled up at the moon, hanging in the sky like some great fang, and her voice was suddenly a whisper. "Can you hear me, Bellemere? Can you see me? See them? I hope so. You would have loved them, even if you yelled at them like I do. You'd yell at Usopp for telling such whopping fibs, and at Zoro for sleeping so much, and Luffy for eating all our supplies, and Sanji for being a pervert. I _can_ see it, actually. You wouldn't yell at Robin, she'd never give you a reason to, and you'd probably squeeze Chopper to death. You were always the toughest woman in town, but you were a sucker for cute fuzzy animals." She reached up to trace the tattoo on her arm. "I remember when Nojiko and I found that squirrel with the broken leg."

"You took care of it until it was better? Just what I would expect from my Nami-swan!" The words weren't proclaimed as loudly as was customary for him, but they made the navigator jump anyways.

"Sanji?"

"Yes?" The cook smiled brightly at her as he placed the plate of oven-warm cookies between them and seated himself on the other side, marveling at how cute Nami was when she blushed.

"Um..." She seemed oddly quiet, and Sanji hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision by coming up here. "Did you hear all that?"

Oh, so that's what she was worried about. The chef smiled at her reassuringly. "Yes. But I won't tell the others." His hand delved into his pocket and he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, before giving her a sideways glance, his face illuminated by the small flame. "Nami? Did you tell her about all of us?"

She nodded and leaned back against the tree, glancing at the cookies, still faintly steaming. Nami reached out and selected the one that looked the chocolate-chipiest, and took a small bite. Melted chocolate and sweet vanilla combined _perfectly_, and she closed her eyes, frowning slightly.

Sanji frowned as well, his bit more serious. "Is there something wrong with them? I thought I taught those three their lesson the last time they switched the sugar and salt..."

Nami shook her head, brow still furrowed. "No... They just taste like... What?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow at the cook, who was positively _beaming_ at her. His smile toned down slightly, and he sat back, releasing a puff of smoke before answering.

"They taste like the ones Bellemere used to make?" He had to strain to stop himself from going into Mellorine mode at the _adorable_ look of confusion on her face. "Your sister gave me the recipe before we left."

"Ah. Nojiko."

Much to his shock and utter joy, she moved the plate to sit next to him. _Right next to him! _And then: "Thank you, Sanji."He came this close to melting into a little lovesick puddle right there. Nami grinned at the look of pure bliss on his face. "I'll kick you over the side if you start acting all stupid and ruin the moment though." She told him, before resting her head on his shoulder.

He beamed down at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Nami-swan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ColourPearl and Nimbus Number Nine for reviewing, and thanks to Dandy Wonderous for your help and encouragement. **

_;:space:; _

She's a princess. No, she's a queen. A goddess, even, amongst women. He will always hold all women in high regard, but she stands above all others, even the raven-haired archaeologist who has grown close to his heart.

And by comparison, he's a lowly peasant who, not even in the most far-fetched fairy-tale, could dream of winning her heart.

Oh, he won't stop trying, because he's nothing if not stubborn. He'll be there for her, not matter what, and he's willing to die for her if it's required of him, he's already proved that.

But he doesn't expect her to fall in love with him the way he's fallen in love with her. She's too smart for that, and she deserves someone with a heart that's not constantly going astray. Because she's a goddess and he's the lowliest of the low.

She's also incredibly brave. He's never thought ill of any woman, even the ones that have almost killed him, but his admiration for her is beyond what he feels for any other, male or female. To sacrifice every dream and ambition she had to devote her life to saving an entire village, even knowing it was close to impossible. Certainly she's sacrificed more than he ever has, and to be called to do so at such a young age is something that should never happen to anyone, and yet she persevered through the whole thing, and even when the proverbial carpet was yanked out from under her, she was willing to start over.

He doesn't know if he'd be able to do so, if such circumstance were forced upon him.

_;:space:;_

He's a hero. A prince. She's a witch, as another of her crewmates so often puts it, who would destroy anyone's dreams to fulfill her own. She's never been particularly fond of most males, or females for that matter, but somehow he's managed to find a distinguished place in her heart.

She just can't tell him that, ever.

He'd never be able to say no if she admitted her feelings for him, and to tell the truth, he deserves better. He pretends to be willing to sacrifice his life only for his female compatriots, but he'd die for anyone he considered a friend, regardless of gender. She couldn't do something like that. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted her alive, she never would have the courage to make the Deal with the Devil. But he considered her valuable, so she played him on that.

It's something she's always been good at, playing people. She plays her crewmates like a finely-tuned piano, all the while that little worm of guilt niggling away at the shriveled remains of what could be called her conscience. She plays him most of all, and it makes her the most guilty.

He deserves someone who'd stand beside him at the end of the world without batting an eyelash, just like he would, and she'll never be that woman.

She's too much of a coward.


	3. Chapter 3

_**o**_**ne.**_ mesh_

She was too much and he was too little, or maybe it was the other way around, but sometimes they fit together perfectly.

_**t**_**wo.**_ scales_

She's ever the skeptic, and he's the love-lorn idiot, and they balance each other most of the time.

_**t**_**hree.**_ payback_

He's broken his back and been fried by lightening for her(twice), and she wants to do something for him someday, but she doesn't know what.

_**f**_**our.**_ skirts_

He's been chasing skirts his whole life, and when he finally catches one, it's not what he's ever expected.

_**f**_**ive.**_ happy_

Too bad she been burned so many times, and too bad he's fallen in love with so many other women, or maybe they could be happy together.

_**s**_**ix. **_fallout_

It will never work and when they fall apart, the backlash will hurt the rest of the crew, and that there's no way things will just go back to the way they were before, and she says it all with her eyes, so he'll leave, because it's what she wants.

_**s**_**even. **_again_

It doesn't matter how many times she's said no, or any variations thereof, because he'll ask again.

_**e**_**ight. **_doors_

She can pick the lock, no matter how complicated, or he can kick the door down, no matter how strong it is, but either way, they'll be getting into the damn treasure room.

_**n**_**ine. **_moan_

The rest of the crew wonders what that moaning noise is, but Usopp swears it must be a ghost, and most of the crew believes him.

**_t_en. **_cat _

She stares at the little dish of strawberries and sour cream mixed with brown sugar, and for a moment, her rather groggy brain compares him to a cat, leaving little presents on her doorstep like that.

**_e_leven. **_widow_

A man once compared her to a black widow spider, and she vows she won't do anything like that to him.

**_t_welve.** _nicknames_

He's been called many things – womanizer, pervert, bastard, and ero-cook – but he finds any moniker from her, no matter how insultingly she intended it, to be endearing.

**_t_hirteen.** _timeline_

Falling in love at first sight is ridiculous, and maybe that's how he fell for her, but it took a hell of a lot more for her to fall for him.

**_f_ourteen.** _romantic _

Rat-infested sewer tunnels are far more romantic when you are with a woman as beautiful as Nami-swan.

**_f_ifteen. **_rats_

How the hell they wound up in some rat-infested sewer tunnel is beyond her, but it's far less scary with Sanji next to her to kick into oblivion whatever threatens her safety or cleanliness.

**_s_ixteen. **_double-standard_

She's got a double-standard set up, one for her and for the rest of the crew, but he doesn't mind, because she's worth it.

**_s_eventeen.** _bra_

He flirts with every bra-wearing individual he sees, but he learns his lesson when the latest one turns out to be a transvestite.

**_e_ighteen. **_flirts_

The fact that she threatened to raise his debt for every time he flirts with another woman doesn't mean a thing, because his flirting doesn't mean a thing either, but he'll stop if she wants him to.

**_n_ineteen.** _kalifa _

Signing up on this crew means putting up with a whole ship-load of crap, but beating the snot out of that Kalifa bitch, that was a pleasure.

**_t_wenty.** _absalom _

When he agreed to cook for the motley Straw-Hat crew, it meant putting up with a lot of crap, but kicking the shit out of that shitty lion-bastard, that was a pleasure.

**_t_wenty-one.** _him _

She told him(and herself) that she wasn't in love with him, but if that was the case, why did seeing him with another woman bother her so much?

**_t_wenty-two. **_her_

He told her(and himself) that all he wanted was for her to be happy, so why did seeing her with another man(happy or not) bother him so very much?

**_t_wenty-three.** _knife _

Every time he asked, and ever time she had to say no(because he needed someone _better,_ dammit), cut her like a knife.

**_t_wenty-four.** _cabbage_

Sanji is not quite sure _why_ his darling Nami-swan just beat up the lovely cabbage vendor.

**_t_wenty-five.** _cabbage.2 _

...that bitch had it coming, flashing her boobs all over the place like that.

**_t_wenty-six.** _sabaody _

Being separated from the crew is hard, but he misses her the most.

**_t_wenty-seven.** _hygienic _

Robin knows what goes on in the kitchen late at night, but she doesn't say anything because she trusts Sanji to keep the counters clean enough to eat off of.

**_t_wenty-eight.** _dance _

Sneaking into a party held for marine higher-ups when you're part of one of the most wanted crews in the Grand Line isn't the smartest thing they've ever done, but when Nami pulled him out onto the dance floor, there was no way he could protest.

**_t_wenty-nine.** _quote _

"Methinks she doth protest too much..."

**_t_hirty.** _drunk _

She's making come-ons like there's no tomorrow and she's already partially undressed, but she's also inebriated and he is too much of a gentleman to take advantage of that, no matter how much he would like to.

_**t**_**hirty-one.******_first _

The first time they kissed, it wasn't just fireworks, it was a whole freaking armada setting sail with a parade and a band and the whole shebang.

_**t**_**hirty-two.**_ stalk _

When he finds out Nami is being stalked by some obsessed devil-fruit powered shitty bastard, he starts sleeping outside her room to make sure she'll be okay that night and every night after.

_**t**_**hirty-three.**_ fortune _

Sanji's always been skeptical when it comes to fortune telling and other such nonsense, but that old lady said he'd find true love when he found tangerines, so maybe it's fate.

_**t**_**hirty-four****_. _**_scar _

She has a scar on the back of her hand, and when they're just together, not doing anything in particular, he often finds himself tracing it, but she doesn't seem to mind.

**_t_hirty-five_._ **_sick _

He's on pins and needles every time she gets even a tiny cold because he remembers what happened last time.

_**t**_**hirty-six.**_ soccer _

"If you ever try to feel up Nami-san again, I'll be playing soccer with your head, shitty-bastard!"

**_t_hirty-seven.** _dirty_

She feels dirty but he says it doesn't matter and she trusts him.

_**t**_**hirty-eight.** _shoulder _

He loves it when she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.

_**t**_**hirty-nine.** _sweet _

When he's not busy being a pervert or spouting poetic nonsense(which seems to take up most of his time), he can be quite sweet.

_**f**_**orty**. _hen _

He hovers worse than a mother hen, but she doesn't mind too much.

_**f**_**orty-one.** _fedora _

He's not sure why she bought him a fedora, but he loves it and wears it every day, because it's from her.

_**f**_**orty-two.** _die _

When he said he'd die for her, he meant it and that was what scared her.

_**f**_**orty-three. **_ sexy _

Sometimes she'll just watch him cook, because food, fire and knives are kind of sexy.

_**f**_**orty-four.** _under _

She'll never allow herself to be under anyone's thumb again, and he has nothing but respect for that.

_**f**_**orty-five.** _sleep _

She can't sleep without him anymore.

_**f**_**orty-six.** _alone _

She's all alone now, and after being alone for most of her life, she should have been more prepared for the pain that comes with it.

_**f**_**orty-seven.** _sunny _

He loves how bright her smile is, and how it reminds him of the sun coming out after it rains.

_**f**_**orty-eight.** _mine _

It her a moment to realize that she just referred to him as '_My_ Sanji.'

_**f**_**orty-nine.** _expose _

She has worn far skimpier clothes, so she doesn't understand why the wedding dress makes her feel so exposed.

_**f**_**ifty.** _future _

She can finally let go of the past and look forward to the future with a smile on her face.

_;:space:; _

**Okay, so I've seen these around the site, and it seemed really easy, so I decided to do one because I was feeling too lazy to write anything of substance. **

**THESE ARE NOT EASY. D= **

**Seriously. **

**Thanks to ColourPearl and Dandy Wonderous for their reviews. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Nami had come to the conclusion that she hated winter islands.

Overcast and gloomy-looking, oft times windy, snow up to your butt, getting in your shoes, turning your face blue, and just in general, freezing hell.

She rolled over and glowered at the wall.

The wall was not intimidated.

Nami had almost every blanket on the whole damn ship, she was wearing her warmest pajamas, and she was still a popsicle. She continued to seethe for several minutes, mentally cursing the Grand Line's bipolar weather, before a thought occurred.

The boys had given up the blankets with almost no protest.

How suspicious.

Sanji, of course, would give her the blankets with his compliments, Luffy and Usopp wouldn't cross her, but Zoro... Zoro-the-Recalcitrant-Swordsman really should have put up more of a fight. Perhaps... perhaps the sneaky bastards had some alternate source of heat!

Nami, full of determination and(somewhat) righteous anger, shoved back the pile of blankets and swung her legs out of bed HOLY SHIT COLD FLOOR COLD FLOOR.

She huddled there on the edge of the bed, trying to decide whether or not it was worth it, glaring across the room where her fuzzy slippers sat innocently by the chest-of-drawers. It took several minutes to convince herself that she'd be dead of hypothermia by the time morning rolled around if she didn't do something soon.

Okay, Nami, you _can_ do this.

One.

Two.

Three!

…

Four.

Five!

…

Six.

Seven.

Damn. This was getting her nowhere.

EightNineTen!

Nami sprinted across the room, barely able to suppress the shriek that fought to tear free of her throat, and crammed her feet into the slippers.

Thank god.

Thank god her feet where no longer in contact with the gigantic ice sheet that was currently the floor of her room.

Now. Nami marched(quietly) out into the hallway, filled with(quiet) determination. Sometimes she was really glad that the ship was small, she thought, pressing her ear to the door of the boys' room.

All was quiet. Or not. But the thunderous snores from within were a fair indicator that all inside were asleep.

Nami turned the doorknob carefully and slipped into the room, shutting the door silently behind her.

It was _so warm._

Nami closed her eyes and leaned against the door, taking a moment to just enjoy being warm. For god's sake, she could _feel her toes._ It was bliss, pure and utter bliss.

Once she'd thawed out well enough, she set about searching around the dark room for the source of heat. It was slow going. The floor bore startling resemblance to a mine field.

Her waving hand bumped the edge of a hanging bunk and she crawled her fingers along the snoring body. Leaning over, she made out the faint shine of blond hair. Sanji-kun. He was frowning faintly, but more importantly he was warm. Nami stood there for a long minute, thinking about the repercussions of crawling into bed with the most amorous member of the crew.

Ah, screw it. She'd been wanting to jump his bones for a while anyways. Nami slipped into bed next to him. Sanji didn't even stir as she pulled the blanket over the cover herself.

Nami dozed off, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and discover her until morning.

* * *

The next morning at 5AM.

"Ah! Mellorine!"

* * *

Hypothermia is always a good excuse for snugglies. XP


End file.
